


The Ultimate Games

by Glytch88



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytch88/pseuds/Glytch88
Summary: Since the apex games were such a success across the outlands, they decided to start an event every once in a while, this event was held up in kings canyon and it consisted in the same battle royale we all know, but only 300 legends separated into 100 squads fighting in the arena. one of these squads was made up by Natalie Paquette, Octavio Silva, and Makoa Gibraltar
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Octane | Octavio Silva & Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Before the games

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my grammar and all that stuff, I speak spanish so sorry :/
> 
> I don't own any from respawn entertainment and I am not associated with it.

Ep. 1 - Before the games.

That night, Makoa couldn’t rest. He was just too nervous from this Apex Games thing going on, and specially since they had an event. “The 2nd Apex Ultimate Games™” (considering how much the game were loved across the outlands, they decided to make every once in a while this event.) which included 300 people in 100 squads, which was far from the normal amount of players, which were 60 in 20 squads. The first one happened months ago, it was a disaster, it looked quite bad, even for such a known event as the Apex games. The leviathans went nuts, they stepped on everything in the arena, and scientists claimed it was the amount of colours the jetpacks produced, they couldn’t handle them. It made sense, since there were 5 times the normal amount of competitors of a normal apex match. Half of the competitors where killed at the first ten minutes and the last 3 squads actually teamed up to take down a leviathan. They failed of course, they were no pilots. It was some bad reputation for wraith, mirage, and the newest legend in the arena, revenant. 

Somehow, Makoa started to feel quite tired. He slowly closed his eyes and-

Makoa’s rest was interrupted by his phone ringing. “AH FOR- It is god damned 3 AM. who could call right now?” Asked one stressed Gibraltar to himself. He raised his head from the pillow to see who was this unwanted caller. “Octavio…….” He said. With his great efforts, he started talking with the Daredevil. “Hermano! You excited for tomorrow?” Asked Octane. “brotha, its 3 AM…” said a tired Makoa. “It is? Damn… then its TODAY” said Octavio in an excited tone, not helping Gibraltar at all “actually brotha, this time I actually feel a little bit nervous, beca-“ “don’t you worry amigo” Octane interrupted him “we are with Natalie, remember? With her we can do anything!” “…you like her don’t you?” Octane didn’t say anything. Then Makoa had one of his humble but tired laughs “anyways, I suggest you take a good nap before the games.” “…alright hermano, see ya” He hung up. Makoa rested his head “Finally, I can get some re-“ RING! RING! “MOTHERF-“

7 A.M. 

A tired Gibraltar made his way to the “Apex Hangar” inside the “Apex Facility”- my god, they really liked their name right? Anyways the Apex Hangar is where all the legends meet up before the games, so they can get inside the drop ship. next to the hangar there was little station, called the “Respawn station”, pretty straight forward, where the legends get reanimated after the games.

Inside there, Natalie aka “Wattson” was asking some questions to the people working there, she always liked to make sure that she would get revived. Octavio silva, already introduced before was there too, he, unlike everyone else, was pretty calm about the 300 contestants, who knows why. They 3 met up in the Hangar and had a little conversation.

“Alright brothas, what’s the plan?” Said Makoa. “I say we land in skull town” Natalie suggested. “That’s pretty risky… I LOVE IT!” Octavio said excitedly. “I don’t think so brotha… at lest 20 squads will go there” Makoa said “hm… you’re right…” “what about artillery?” This time, it was Octavio who made the suggestion. “Sounds good to me, brotha” “this is exciting!” everyone agreed, while making their way to the drop ship. A guy who goes by the name of Crypto was behind them, hearing their conversation, he smirked and walked to the his own squad, which was made up by him, a robot called pathfinder and the famous legend, wraith, he shared his intel with his squad, while wraith and pathfinder did the same to some other squads

Once every single competitor was inside the drop-ship, the ship took flight by 8 in the morning. The ship was pretty tight for 300 competitors but was enough for all of them to get in. However Makoa, Octavio, and Natalie were separated from each other, for whatever reason. Staff said, however, that they were going to reunite once they get to kings canyon.

It was a long ride at least 2 hours before the ship made it to kings canyon. Enough time for makoa to get his sleep back. Everyone was alerted 10 minutes earlier, so they could ready up. Staff also made sure to let everyone know that the ship wouldn’t stop moving and that if someone didn’t jump their whole squad would be disqualified. Also that no staff members would be in kings canyon other than cameras and drones to show the viewers what the legends were up to. Everyone already knew that, but they were just making sure.

The countdown started. 60, 59, 58, everyone was feeling nervous but they knew that they would give their best anyway. 44, 43, 42, the squads who would drop early were already at the large door that the ship had. 17, 16, 15, Octane moved his foot up and down impatiently making noise with it, this unsettled and stressed people out. 3. 2. 1. There was a pause from the announcer for 3 seconds… GO!


	2. Landing Rush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane, Wattson, and Gibraltar make their way to Artillery and have a series of encounters with some legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh

Right off the bat 40 squads dropped spreading out to different locations, other people waited until just the exact moment and some, like Octane, Wattson, and Gibraltar, waited until the very end to drop to artillery. Octane, as the jump master asked everyone if they were ready. Both Natalie and Makoa nodded. “AND WE ARE OFF! WOOOHOOO!” Octane excitedly yelled while jumping from the ship. There were 2 squads that didn’t jump leaving 294 players remaining. Why didn’t they? Did they regret their decision? Maybe they did.

Octane and the others made their way to artillery, they separated to different buildings that artillery had, Makoa went to the main building which looked like a bunker, Natalie went to the four supply bins in the middle of the location, and Octavio went to the left building, which at the top, there was a little room full of loot. there, he found someone, it was Crypto. They both stared at each other for a second, then Crypto looked at a G7-Scout lying between both and rushed to it, Octane did the same, and they were both trying to take the gun from each other. “It’s… mine!” Octane grunted… “Let go… you idiot!” Crypto grunted as well. Crypto tried to punch him but Octane kept on dodging. “You really want it? - it’s all yours!” He let go of the gun, making Crypto fall, then Octane grabbed a wingman that was besides him and shot him in the shoulder. Crypto grunted and he got away. 

“Guys… this crypto guy is mine! I’ll give him a 10 seconds head start” Octavio said through the intercom he was given before dropping down. “leave him for later, there’s two people on me!” “Crap, okay, I’m on my way” Octane grabbed himself a level 1 evo-shield, a wingman with some ammo an arc star and a x1 sight, the one with the dot on it. Natalie got there first, through the main entrance, there she saw both of the the people chasing Gibraltar, she shot them with a hemlock until she downed them. The other one was nowhere to be seen. Until they immediately died “the third one must’ve been killed somewhere else” Natalie said. “First blood” the announcer said out loud. “Holy stunts! You guys took first blood” Octane said once he got there. Natalie adorably laughed and hugged Makoa. Octane stared and smiled. “Alright brothas, let’s get moving.” “Why are you in a rush? Let’s check their death boxes first” Octavio said, moving to the death box of the person Natalie killed. “Okay then” Makoa said. 

10 minutes later, Natalie has a level 2 body shield, she also has a hemlock and a P2020 with hammer point rounds, she has a fair amount of ammo for both . Makoa has a level 1 body shield, the Eva 8 auto and now has a spitfire with a level 2 extended mag, he is running out of ammo for the shotgun. While Octavio has only a level 1 evo shield, a wingman, and has called dibs on any peacekeeper’s and R-99’s. “has anyone seen any other squads here?” Octane asked. “yes… I think I saw-“ Wattson was downed by a sudden bullet, Octane jumped, injected himself with a stim and followed the bullet trail “hijo de…” Octane said angrily. “you go brotha! I’ll help her!” Makoa said after throwing out his shield dome around himself and Natalie, he instantly went to put her on her feet again. He reloaded his wingman while running. It appeared it came from the right building, so he dropped a jump pad and launched himself to the sniper. He then heard the stranger’s footsteps running away, followed by a weird noise, and sees a blue trail moving around “Makoa, it’s that Wraith chick, she’s running away!” “No good brotha, better leave her and her squad alone” “but she- she hurt-“ “I know brotha, but that’s suicide right there” “Er… alright hermano, I’m sorry, I’m coming back” Octane said, then he turned back and went back to his team. 

“How are you feeling Watts?” Octavio gently asked. “I’m fine, I believe so…” Said Natalie while patching herself up. “better recover quickly brotha, who knows if she’ll be back with more people” Makoa warned. “Alright gente, come on, follow me” Octane led the way to the nearest jump tower, they both followed him quietly. Once there Natalie said “Check your maps, next ring is quite far, and also 278 players remaining.” They discussed where they would go next, and they decided that their next stop would be in the cage. One by one they started getting into the jump tower, first Natalie, then Gibraltar and then- yet another sniper shot was fired from inside artillery at Silva, he was not downed though. “Oh no no no no no… there’s another squad!” After saying that, he ran to the nearest cover, which was behind a ship that wasn’t in use. Immediately both of his teammates came down to help octane. Once both were there, it was enough time for octane to get patched up. “Makoa, use your bombardment!” Octane said “no use brotha, my ultimate is charging” Makoa replied, desperate. “I can help with that” Said Wattson after dropping a couple of ultimate chargers. “Alright this’ll be enough! Cover me while I use these!” Natalie then placed some fences around them, so no one tries to sneak in and kill them. Octane was just sitting there though, he was an attacker, a very impatient one, and he had nothing to do for those 30 seconds Gibraltar required for him to get his ultimate ready. So he- “screw it” said Octane before injecting himself one of his stims and running through wattson’s fences and to the enemies. “What are you doing?! You only have a wingman” Makoa yelled. “I don’t need anything el-“ Another sniper bullet was fired at octane, this time it did down him. “I’m down! No bueno…”He said, After this headshot with what seemed to be the triple take. “Allfather, give me sight!”


	3. Bloth Hoondr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After encountering Bloodhound, our 3 legends have a fight with them and their squad.

Ep. 3 - Bloth Hoondr

“allfather, give me sight!” These words gave the chills to Wattson and Gibraltar. Being followed by a red wave of some kind of laser, they all have been touched by this laser, covering them in a red layout and revealing their position. “Oh merde, we have been compromised.” Said wattson, in a giving up tone. “Quickly, drop your Interception pilon!” Makoa yelled. “but-“ “DROP THE DAMN THING!” Damn, Octane thought, he couldn’t see the whole thing, but with what he could hear, this wasn’t him. He is a humble and calm person, but this was another makoa… Wattson, intimidated used her ultimate as fast as she could. “hey guys, I’m kinda bleeding out here…” Octane said, asking for help.

Makoa let out a “Gah…” and went out for him while wattson place more fences now that she could. Once Gibraltar got there, he dropped his dome shield, and heard a triple take bullet hit the dome. He knew what was about to happen, he knew about bloodhound, in fact, he knew bloodhound, they are good friends so he did knew how bloodhound reacted to certain situations, he had the advantage. Or that’s what he thought at first, but he realized that bloodhound knew about his abilities as well. Then, why did they shoot at his dome shield? They knew better than anyone that nothing can penetrate his dome of protection. Did they want to scare Gibraltar? Or maybe confuse them? Was it a decoy for their teammates to join this fight? Where were their teammates? Makoa asked himself all of these questions while he helped octane back on his feet. “Do not die again brotha.” He said, menacingly. “Technically I didn’t die, I-“ “you get the point. now, let’s get back to Natalie”. Octane nodded. They ran back to wattson’s position.

“Oh thank god you are okay” said Natalie, hugging octane. “gracias a dios I’m okay” said back Octavio, letting out a calm laugh. “enough of this, let’s get serious” Gibraltar said looking at where the shot was fired from. “we are facing bloodhound, a technological tracker, a hunter, an entity that knows everything about us, our position, our health, how fast we move. everything, I didn’t expect meeting up with them so fast, or at all, but we got no choice now.” “ooh this is like most dangerous game! What a ru-“ “don’t underestimate them brotha. So here’s the plan…”

Minutes passed, and they kept discussing quietly, but little did they know was that the bloodhound their 2 other teammates were staring at them from the big wall separating artillery from the rest of the arena. They stopped discussing. They stood up. And then… they started shooting at bloodhound, they knew that someone was observing and it had to be bloodhound. With all this shooting they managed to down one of bloodhounds teammates. “Let’s go, don’t let them get healed” Said Octane being followed by the following words “I AM BLOTH HOONDR!” “That’s bloodhound’s ultimate, they’re much dangerous now” Gibraltar warned. “I suggest we still go for it, they are 2 we are 3” Natalie suggested. “Follow me!” Octavio dropped another jump pad and jumped through the wall. The other two did the same. While falling, Wattson shot twice at one of bloodhound’s teammates and broke he’s shields. “shields down.” Said Natalie. “That Puto is mine now!” He landed, injected himself a stim, and ran for it towards his enemy, he found him downed him, and killed him.

Meanwhile Makoa finished the enemy who was first downed. It was the 3 of them agains the famous Bloth Hoondr. Octane looted a peacekeeper, and makoa changed his eva-8 auto for an re-45. While wattson has her hemlock and now and alternator. They were confident. “Octavio, we are they?” Wattson asked through the intercom “hiding in this building preciosa” Octane replied. “merci, makoa, you go first floor, I’ll go second, Octavio, search in the roof.” Wattson said, leading the team. “alright” “dale” both of them agreed. 

30 minutes later passed, no one said anything through the I.C. (Intercom), “this floor is clear” Said Natalie. “Same here, brotha, what about you, Octavio? We gotta kill the bastard!” … no one answered. “Brotha? You there?” No answer. “Natalie, they broke his I.C.” “He must have found them!” Both of them ran to the roof. There, they found Octavio, right out of the door, he was down but not out. “Octavio! Are you okay?” Natalie exclaimed while going towards him to help him. “I don’t know… he just… downed me and left me here…” he answered. “cover me while I help him.” She said, Makoa nodded. While helping octane, this ninja star dropped from out of nowhere and made a beeping sound. “Nats… get- Get away!” With his last efforts, he pushed wattson away, and threw himself towards the grenade, on the explosion, he was blown towards a wall, and he died. 

“Oct-“ “get up!” Makoa grabbed her and placed her on her feet. then he started shooting at bloodhound who was just above them, they shoot back. “he had a triple take and apparently now, he has an r-305. With it, they broke Gibraltar’s gun shield and body shield. Then bloth had to reload, so did Gibraltar, but by that time wattson was ready to shoot with her hemlock and she started firing. bloodhound ran away. “they’re getting away” Wattson said “come on!” She started chasing them. “shooting!” She shot thrice with the hemlock in burst, she broke their shields. “enemy shields down!” “you did enough brotha, it’s my turn.” He took out his spitfire and continued chasing them. “they’re around the corner!, they are mine now!” Said him, after sliding and shooting bloodhound while he crossed the corner. “they’re down.” Gibraltar said, then Natalie catched up and stared at Gibraltar and bloodhound. “you did good brotha, you’ll do better next time.” Gibraltar said, in a low tone. Bloodhound pressed against his wound and said: “you also did good felagi fighter, this octane person, He almost killed me. He was good, you were all good. The gods bless your squad and grant you luck. See you at the station when all of this is over.” Bloodhound said. “I will brotha. Take care.” He raised his re-45 and aimed at bloth’s head. He pulled the trigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to steffieismehname! since they were my first ever comment!


	4. Guess who's back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an updated version of the preview I posted a week ago.

Ep. 4 - Guess who’s back?

“You knew them?” Said Natalie “They’re still alive, you know…” Gibraltar answered back, staring at bloodhound’s body “I know, but it must be tough killing a friend of yours… I couldn’t kill octane…” “…about that… you might wanna get his respawn banner, before it expires…” “I already did it… now let’s go bring him back…” he looked at her, and said: “alright brotha…”

They made their way to the nearest respawn beacon, which to be fair was pretty close to them, since they still were in artillery. She scanned octane’s banner with the beacon, and a ship got there really fast. It opened it’s doors, and octane jumped down. “WHOOAAAH! WHAT A RUSH!” He yelled. He landed and said: “Heeey! You guys did it!” And hugged wattson “yes, but makoa was a friend of them. And since the fight he isn’t the same anymore…” she said back “yeah well he hasn’t been the same since before the fight, should we talk to him?” He asked. “non, if he goes on like this and slows us down then we will ask what’s going on, but for now I don’t think we should bother him” she was right, who knows why Gibralta was how he is, sad, mad and serious overall, this really wasn’t him, but there was no way to know why.

Their next stop was the cage, but octane suggested that they should loot a little bit around labs since they were going to go through there anyway. “you sure brotha? Labs is a pretty common area, we might find a squad there, and we are not so healthy anyways.” They looked like shit indeed, and they couldn’t go through another fight, this time more than one of them would die. “yeah, we might want to keep a low profile, so… as much as it hurts me to say it…” a higher pitched voice appeared… he started to bite a finger of his… what the hell was going on? “we will not take… any jump towers…” he said this was a bit exaggerated, even for octa- OH MY GOD Is he actually crying? God! He is! His upper mask got all wet and his both teammates were looking at each other awkwardly “I wanted this games to be THE games! This isn’t fair! We can’t win without jump towers…” Oh my god this is unbelievable, it didn’t sound like octane’s voice at all, it didn’t even seem like octane anymore but- 

20 minutes later

“O-Okay, so were gonna go this part of the game with no…. With no jump towers, and then, if things look good, then we will?” Octane said, a bit calmer now. “yes, and when we win, we will get you your own jump tower!” Natalie said, while makoa just watched the two of them. “ALRIGHT!” He jumped back on his robotic feet and led the way, “not so fast brotha, the first storm is coming in” he was right, luckily enough it wasn’t close to them, “that’s right… also, 238 competitors remaining” Wattson pointed out. That was weird though, everyone thought that since the map was too big for 300 people, there would be death boxes here and there, at least one third of all the competitors would die by the first storm, but no… 238… lots of campers then…

On their way to labs, they encountered 3 cars in a line. Next to them, there were loot bins and some hay. It was already looted. Everything “I can’t believe this… there’s nothing here!” Said wattson. “Silence!” Said Makoa “do you hear that?” They stood still for a while until octane injected himself with his adrenaline and ran away into the distance. What did he see? Was there even a reason? Or he just had a lot of stims and they went straight to his head? Was he drunk? Honestly that would makes sense, since he was acting so weird. Or maybe- “Guys! I found the guy, he is just one!” Said Octavio... So yeah, he did see someone

“On our way brotha, you got him?” Asked Gibraltar running towards octane with his spitfire equipped. “Of course I do, I’m just letting you guys know that I found our loot” a few peacekeeper and r-99 shots. By the time his teammates got there, octane was already looting the enemy’s body. “I have the best set of weapons in the history of the games.” … Makoa and Natalie stared at each other “…What do you-“ “Peacekeeper and r-99!” Octavio interrupted Natalie and showed his weapons to them. “That’s nice! However, I would like instead a sentinel and my hemlock” she said politely. “sentinel? This dude had one!” Octavio said while he looted the corpse. “really? Could I-“ “All yours Nats” he interrupted her yet again and gave her the sentinel sniper she wanted. “And I want 2,500,000 dollars” Gibraltar joked but his tone was serious. “Sorry hermano, this guy didn’t have any money, but when we win, we’ll get-“ “yes, I know” this time makoa interrupted octane, then he continued walking towards labs.

“what’s with him lately preciosa?” Octavio asked his teammate. “I couldn’t tell… I don’t think he’ll change back…” “Let’s give him another chance” she nodded. Octane started following Gibraltar. “umm… Octavio?” She asked. “hm?” He turned back and looked at her. “I know what preciosa means…” he stared at her. She giggle and started following Gibraltar back. Preciosa means beautiful… after some seconds he started walking into the sunset with his teammates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long, virtual classes are pretty overwhelming, plus, I also gotta play some apex too hahaha... anyways, that's it for now, expect the next chapter for next week (hopefully).
> 
> again: If you have any suggestions please let me know, so i can include them


	5. When the light leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's night and it's freezing, our legends have to find somewhere to spend the night.

Ep. 5 - When light goes away

After catching up to Gibraltar and Wattson, Octane noticed that the sun was coming down. “they warned us about this…” said Makoa. “yes, and it’s going to get worse, they told us it would be cold…” Paquette added. “ should we start a fogata?” Asked Octane. … “what’s that?” Asked Gibraltar. “campfire” “Gotcha.” “We should actually look for somewhere to hide.” Wattson suggested. To this Octane said: “yeah that’s a better idea… last one to labs is a huevo podrido!” He injected himself with one of his countless stims and ran towards labs. “should we follow up?” Asked wattson. “nah, let him get there.” Makoa said. Twenty seconds passed. “yo guys? Where are you?” He asked through the intercom. ”we didn’t move brotha, we are spending the night in the house next to the death-box.” Gibraltar replied. “yeah, talking about death-boxes, there are tons here, at least 2 squads have died here. There must be another one inside, we should attack them. That was actually a good idea, they could take what they could from the death-boxes, and then kill the other squad. Octane is smart! Who could’ve thought? “That’s actually smart, Octavio, nice thinking, we’re on our way”

Once they got there, it was already dark and freezing. It was so cold that it felt artificial, unnatural. Most games would have ended by now, but no, more than 200 campers. Meant longer games. “so, what now?” Asked Makoa. “…we get in?” Answered Octavio confused by this obvious question. “No, I mean, how do we get in without them hearing us? The door makes a noise the entire map could hear.” Said Makoa “hmm… I didn’t think of tha-“ “are you stupid? I knew your idea was too smart to be true! Why did I ever trus-“ “we make a louder noise” Natalie interrupted Makoa who interrupted Octavio. She had an amazing idea. Makoa grunted. “do you have your bombardment ready?” He did. But- “I don’t” he answered. “what if we shot the leviathan? They’d make a loud noise.” Octavio said, the guy was on fire with ideas. “I think that would work.” Natalie clapped lightly “so… who’s going to do it?“ Octane asked. “the nearest leviathan is far, so the one that shoots at it, has to come back… quickly. He added. “hmm… I wonder who can MOVE QUICKLY? Because we surely need someone FAST in LAND to move back and join the fight. Someone that-“ “JUST GO DO IT!” Both Wattson and Gibraltar yelled. He laughed as he stimmed himself and ran away.

Around 45 seconds went by. “guys im here. I’m ready to shoot at it.” He informed the rest of his squad. “hurry brotha, the longer we stay outside, the better the chances that another team attacks us.” He started shooting. He wasted around 10 bullets shooting the leviathan, once he roared and yelled, he immediately reloaded his gun, and stimmed himself afterwards. This time, 30 seconds went by, and he got there but he wasn’t healthy at all, “I don’t feel tan bueno with all of this stimming” “the door is already open, we gotta get in before they realize” wattson said. Octane nodded and got inside with the others. They walked slowly and quietly towards the portal room (where they supposed the enemy team would be). On their way, Gibraltar found a level 3 barrel stabilizer. And octane a pair of syringes. The doors to the portal room were both open. Octane went with Natalie by his side and Gibraltar by himself. They could see the squad. They were sitting on a blanket lying in that room. It was Mirage, Lifeline and someone else. There were two legends in the enemy team.

“alright, we’ll start shooting on-“ Gibraltar tried to command when to shoot. But Octavio placed behind them and said: “Elliott, Ajay… some other dude.” He said pointing at them with his r-99 “what is he doing?” Natalie asked, as she joined Octavio, aiming at them. “God damnit…” said Gibraltar and finally joined. “Octavio… pally… what are you- what are you doing?” Asked the legend mirage. “I’m sorry amigo, I’m going to need to ask you to give us your stuff and leave.” He said with a low tone of voice. “Octavi-“ Gibraltar shot at the floor that was near them with his re-45. “we could’ve killed you right here.” Said wattson. “but that evil is unnecessary between friends” she added. “we see.” Said Elliott, Standing up. He opened his backpack and dropped everything that was there. Ajay looked at the three of them. “I was hoping ta run into ya…” she said. “but not like this?” Gibraltar asked. She nodded. “us neither.” Natalie said. “i get ya… we can’t team, that’s against the rules, but no one said anything about mercy”. Ajay said. After dropping her stuff. “you can keep your body shields, we don’t need them.” “thanks… and good luck” said mirage walking towards his nearest door. “bye.” Said ajay. the other enemy didn’t say anything but he did drop his stuff. “good luck to you t-“ Gibraltar was downed with a sudden peacekeeper shot. Octavio shot back and immediately downed him with his peacekeeper. By doing this, he upgraded his evo shield to a level 2. Ajay and Elliott ran back towards them. “yeah… we don’t know this guy… Ajay, what should we do with him?” She healed his downed teammate Who still hasn’t said anything that was weird. Natalie helped Gibraltar. Lifeline then dropped her D.O.C. healing drone. Her teammate walked towards it, but she prevented him from using it, it was for Gibraltar. “Thanks, brotha” he said, followed by an intimidating look to this weird enemy. 

“we’ll be on our way… good luck” said mirage and left “let’s see each other in the last circle” said ajay and left. The other guy just left. 

Outside, mirage and lifeline were talking. “well, that could’ve gone better” he said. “no kidding, I think-“ a sniper shot was fired at lifeline’s skull and downed her. The same happened with her teammate. Mirage was left. He took out his longbow DMR and aimed at the sniper. Through his scope, he saw wraith. He thought about it for a second and then showed himself. He waved at her. She waved back. She entered the void and left the scene. She made her way to swamps. In a house, pathfinder and crypto waited for her. “how did it go?” Park asked. “I downed two hostiles, the third one got away.”

Wraith did have a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, feel free to leave suggestions.
> 
> happy season 5!!


	6. Unwanted visitors

Ep. 6 - Unwanted visitors.

They spent the night just fine. Ok actually not. Right after mirage, lifeline and the other person on their team left, the team heard two sentinel shots. “…did you hear a third one?” Natalie asked. Makoa shook his head. “what? So they just shot two and of ‘em and run away?” Octavio claimed, confused. “well clearly we don’t know what just happened, but that makes me know that it isn’t safe here either. So this is what’s gonna happen Natalie, you’ll place your fences all over the place.” She nodded and started walking towards the main entrance “Wait.” Makoa warned “Octavio, go with her” “Alright” he said, moving towards her. “thanks” said Octavio, then gave Makoa a pat in the back.

Octane and Wattson walked towards the the door. They didn’t say anything. It was pretty awkward. “So…” Octavio tried to break the ice “So…” she said back. “how was your day?” He asked, wattson laughed lightly, and so did he. “Octavio… can I ask you something?” She asked. “sure” he said, after sitting in the first step of the stairs. And patting next to him, telling her to sit there. She sat next to him… then said: “Do you like Dr. Caustic?” … Octavio almost passed out. “t-the guy’s… scary… do YOU like him?” He asked nervously. “I do…” She said. He stared at the floor. “ah… I see” “ever since papa died… Dr. Caustic has always looked out for me. He says that my mind is too precious and that scientists should stick with each other, but I know that deep inside him, there’s a good person.” Well… that was a pretty drastic twist right there… a minute ago we were talking about octane’s crush, and it has turned into something pretty fucking unexpected, well, it would appear anyways but not so soon… 

“I… see… yes, ya veo.” Octane nodded even though he was clearly still confused “So… you look at him as a father figure?” “oui, oui…” she nodded. He let a quick sigh. “so there’s nothing… weird there?” she shook her head “well, thank god… come on now watts, let’s finish with the fences.”

When they were finished they walked back to makoa, he was asleep already right there, on front of the portal. “he looks so peaceful… so relaxed” “so… asleep! Check your HUD, it’s 9 P.M.” she stared at Octavio with an unimpressed look on her face. Octavio sneaked next to him and saw a picture of a makoa with a rescuing suit with a little girl on his shoulders, they look pretty happy. “he took it from him, he inspected it and showed it to wattson. She remained silent. Octavio then placed the picture back in Makoa’s hand. They were still quiet, which was weird for octane. He sat down right were mirage was sitting, far away from makoa, who was sleeping at the other side of the room. Wattson sat right in front of him. “c'est gênant” she thought to herself. “que incomodo…” he thought to himself. Yes, it was awkward. Around 10 seconds they just stared at each other. 

“So-“ the main door of the labs was opened, there was a squad nearby. Octane stood up immediately, grabbed his peacekeeper and waited at the side of one of that room’s door. “maybe they don’t know we’re here” wattson said. “what about your fences?” Octane asked while reloading his peacekeeper. “…oh-“ “get ready natts-“ both of the doors exploded, blowing away Wattson and Octane, who lands on his robotic feet. “ALRIGHT! GET READY FOR THE OCTRAIN, MALDITOS!” Wattson instead rolled away because of the explosion, leaving octane fighting by himself. “I SEE ‘EM” he said, after using a stim on himself and running towards one of the blown up doors. He threw an arc star at the other one. The arc star broke a shield and downed someone. While he shot down an enemy with his peacekeeper. This enemy ran towards the door trying to escape. He was quite fast and he wasn’t even- “IT’S BANGALORE! I’ll need some help over here.”

Bangalore escaped and was waiting outside for octane, who didn’t take more than a few seconds to catch up to her. Once he got to her, she was looking patiently at the door. She wasn’t even scared. She had an r-301 and on her back, a g7 scout. He stopped right a few meters away from her. “What are you looking at dude?” Octane asked. “I’m not a “dude”” she said “I’m a profesional IMC soldier, Aka the one who will kick your 06”. “where are your teammates?” She asked back. “They’re both sleeping, yours are dead.” Octavio answered back, acknowledging he just wasted a comeback. “you’re wrong pal.” You downed one of them, and you broke the other one’s shield. Meaning that-“ shots could be heard from inside the building. “looks like your squad mates ARE sleeping now” Bangalore said. “ANITA! WE NEED SOME HELP! THEY TOOK US BY SURPRISE” when she heard her teammates scream like that through their intercom she looked surprised, then angry. She grabbed the intercom that was placed around her ear and threw it to the ground. She then raised the r-301. “this is what’s gonna happen. I’m going to throw this grenade. When it blows up, we will start shooting” she suggested. “May-may I throw the grenade?” Octavio asked. “No…” Bangalore pulled the pin of the grenade, initiating its countdown towards blowing up. “BUT YOU SURE AS HELL MAY CATCH IT!” She tossed the grenade to Octavio’s robotic feet. He laughed while placing himself on top of the grenade, and timing its explosion all at once. Once it blew up, Octavio broke his shields, but he wasn’t worried. He shot at her, who was running to cover, she took some shots, enough for octane to upgrade his evo shield. Once he got to cover he charged his shields back again. 4 seconds passed and there were no signs of Bangalore. He raised his head to see where she was, when he did this, a g7 scout bullet broke through octane’s cover and hit his leg. By doing this she revealed her position, she was at the top houses. “HEY! THESE LEGS AREN’T CHEAP” he dropped a jump pad, and entered the small house he supposed Bangalore was. He couldn’t see through the windows since it was too dark. Octavio opened the door with no caution, as always, and there she was… waiting, aiming at the door, once she saw him, she opened fire, breaking at least half of octane’s shields. At the other hand, once he received the first bullet he ran outside, where he would jump up and be on the roof of that same small house. That roof was basically some bulletproof glass, which basically allowed them to see each other. Octavio started moving his feet up and down, taunting Bangalore and creating noise. He kept at it for a few minutes, and it got awkward pretty quickly, Octavio just didn’t stop doing that. “I could keep doing this all night lo-“ he received a shot on the shoulder. This new nuisance made octane believe that the best thing to do was to run back to the lab. And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more often depending on how well received this is
> 
> If you have suggestions I might take them into consideration
> 
> Cheers


End file.
